Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network authentication system which performs authentication of a user who uses an image forming apparatus based on user information received through a network.
Description of the Related Art
A user authentication system for an image forming apparatus including a conventional print function and facsimile function performs authentication using an integrated circuit (IC) card, for example. According to such an authentication system, an IC card is used to perform authentication by using a user identifier (ID) associated with card information on the IC card and log in to the image forming apparatus. In the user authentication system, card information including user information is stored in a storage medium such as an IC card. The card information read from an IC card reader corresponding to the IC card is used for user authentication.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-93626 discusses a configuration in which an image processing apparatus acquires card information read by an IC card reader through an interface such as a universal serial bus (USB) and the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394.